


月光

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Snow有时候也会想，不知道Mr. Ice流亡去了哪里。他还记得那间阴冷大宅里他们之间的赌约，那个他注定会输掉的赌。那么当初他为什么会答应，他见过这么多人间悲剧，若只是说想要看看人类为了求生可以把尊严摆在什么位置，那一定是骗人的。他一早就知道结果，他和全人类的结果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	月光

**Author's Note:**

> 送给太太月蝶的许愿文：  
> 许愿内容：末世背景，Myc和Mr. Snow之前或是狼狈为奸[?]或是Myc被Mr. Snow 软禁了？
> 
>  
> 
> 只看过麦哥出场的那一集O▽O细节请忽略|总感觉Mr. Snow气场写的不对但是也不知道怎么写才好_(:з)∠)_

这个外表几乎和他一样的吸血鬼，似乎不曾把精力放在‘品味’，这件事上。

这是Mycroft住这座宅子之后所想的第一件事。

也许他没在意的事还有很多，包括了人类的触觉和他们相差甚远，这里也实在太冷了。

这个房子只是被随随便便地装修了一下，和人们想象中吸血鬼应有的样子截然不同，不过那不同寻常的气息却一点也没少。

即使窗子没有被厚重的窗帘遮住，Mycroft也看不见阳光，他觉得来自房间内部的一种冰冷气息，将外界与他阻隔了。以至于尚不算明亮的窗子在他看来如此灰暗，也许只是他此刻的心情，让他眼中的一切事物都沉重了起来。

养尊处优惯了Mycroft似乎极为不习惯Mr. Snow就这样随便地给他安排了一个住处。那个吸血鬼也穿着考究的西装，可是就怎么让人觉得他并没有什么‘品味’呢，倒不是说他的喜好有多么糟糕，而是指他对待事物态度，太随意了。

或许只是因为他一直都是那么目的明确，于是那些多余的东西就变的不在意起来。人类对于他们来说是什么呢？不过就是口粮而已。

曾经有人称呼他为Ice Man，因为他冷冰冰地对事物淡薄的样子。也许还因为自己对那个人的抗拒……现在看来他在接下来一段时间内都会面对的那个吸血鬼，远比他更冰冷。他真的就像Snow一样，没有尖利的压迫感，但当他向你走来，就像大雪漫天无从躲避。

*

Mycroft那时候极力忽略着屋外各种人类的惨叫声，淡定自若地与他交谈着。

“Mycroft Holmes你是一个聪明人，我给你提供一个为我们服务的机会。”吸血鬼坐在Mycroft对面的那张椅子里，用一种十分肯定的语气像是下达一个命令一般地抛出了这句话。Mycroft十分的讨厌这种语气，就好像他已经做出了会屈尊于他们的回答，对方毫不怀疑，Mycroft一定会听从他们的命令，如果不是现在，那也不过是不久的以后。也许明天？也许下周？他那种笃定的表情真是讨厌透了，殊不知这也是Mycroft经常给人的那种印象。

他对Mycroft一点疑惑也没有，甚至对于那张相似的脸也没有表现出任何的异样。Mycroft知道他没有什么可以隐瞒的，Mr. Snow必定已经掌握了他所需要的一切。至于他是怎么获得那些情报的，以及又是谁透露出去的，Mycroft心知肚明。

“是谁给了你这样的自信，难道太阳明天就不会再升起了吗。”看着在阳光下一脸轻松的Mr. Snow，Mycroft用了一个不恰当的比喻。他心里计算着自己存活的可能信，一半对一半，所以他也不轻不重这么说着。屋外此起彼伏的惨叫声突然戛然而止了，这只意味着一件事。

“你当真以为开战后会有对你们有利的局面？”对面的吸血鬼毫不在意他的讽刺，话没说完，他挥挥手，就有人丢了什么东西在桌子上。

Mycroft一辈子都是控制狂，他的弟弟不堪忍受地想要摆脱他，他的情人也百般地想要打乱他摆好的精致棋盘。而他不能控制的事也有很多，比如此时他额头上滑落的冷汗。

桌子上是一枚手持式伸缩放大镜，镜片已经碎掉了。

一时间一万种可能性从他脑海里翻腾着，最后他什么也没说。

“我们可以省去很多麻烦，如果你配合的话。”即使他们有力量上的优势，可人类毕竟数量不少。他们想要最省力地人类社会变成他们的畜牧场，就要从高层入手。他想要控制权。

“我宁愿牺牲Sherlock一万次。”Mycroft平静地吐露了这句话，但他的嘴唇抽搐了一下。

“他还活着，但要是你没能协助我们，那他就不是牺牲，他是死在了你的手上。” Mr. Snow从大衣口袋里掏出一双黑色的小羊皮手套，仔细地把他那十根修长的手指塞了进去，好像他真的怕冷一样。

“他很聪明，可惜不够聪明。你知道有的时候聪明反被聪明误，你一定也利用过他这一点。”

被砸破的窗子里呼呼地吹入了冬日的冷风，室内Mycroft却大汗淋漓，好像他刚在他的跑步机上奋战了一下午。听到Sherlock还活着这个消息让他彻底坍塌了。要是他的弟弟死了，他能想出无数个理由坚守自己的岗位。但要是Sherlock还活着，只要一个理由就能够击垮他的坚持。

他不想要Sherlock死去。

Sherlock还活着这个消息不仅没有使他振奋，反而让他跌入了更深的谷底。但是Mycroft毕竟还是Mycroft，他只是被他的私心所击中，还没有真的倒下。

“我比你更清楚，恐怕你要后悔放过他了。我不会和你有任何的合作，你死心吧。”他强迫大脑高速运转着，同时思考着好几件事，他从来没有这么用力地思考过。为人类寻找一个出口，Sherlock目前的状况，自己是否能够逃脱……有一个可能一直突兀地存在着。只要Sherlock还活着，他迟早会发现Mycroft所埋藏下的秘密，那是他的遗产，是为了他兄弟的安危以及全体国民的未来所掩藏的宝藏，现在更是全人类的希望。那也是吸血鬼们所迫切所需要的。

他是否能够这么想，就让他的肉体消亡，灵魂去引导Sherlock完成拯救全人类的任务。他的弟弟能做到吗？尽管Sherlock一直看似头也不回地走上了另一条道路，和他截然不同而又殊途同归，他从来都对Sherlock抱有期待。总有一天他会站在Mycroft曾经的地方，接过对大英帝国的保护伞。他很确切地看到过这样的未来，也许现在就是那个时候了。

然而他所等待的獠牙并没有插入他的脖颈，他被带来了这个阴冷的宅子。

*

他坐在壁炉边，这个老旧的房子并没有暖气。Mycroft皱着眉，木材劈啪作响，他的眼睛里映着火焰的那两个光点一动不动地盯着地板上的某个花纹。Mr. Snow突然从火焰不能照亮的地方走出来，空气骤然冷却了下来。

“猜猜我给你带来了什么。”

Mycroft朝他一撇，大衣已经脱下，穿着的是平时的西装，口袋平平两手空空。

“好消息还是坏消息？”他直接提出了问题。

“要看是对谁来说了。” Mr. Snow拖过另一把椅子坐在Mycroft的对面。

Mycroft停止了发问，他心里的确有着一大堆问题，恐怕Mr. Snow并不会全部回答。

“你可以试试提问，我要是能够回答，就告诉你。”像是知道他在想什么一样，吸血鬼几乎变得得意洋洋了。

“先拆你的礼物。”

“他们又捉到了你那自以为是的小情人了。” Mr. Snow停了一下观察着Mycroft的表情，很好什么表情都没有。

“然后他跑了。”

这个吸血鬼总喜欢把同样的把戏翻来覆去地变花样。

Mycroft叹口气靠回椅背，Jim总有一天会害死他自己的。想必当初给了Mr. Snow可以攻克MI6的资料的人就是Jim吧，总是那么唯恐天下不乱。这一次真的是人类社会的世界末日了，他为什么就不能成熟些呢。不过他也暗暗猜想Jim为什么会被捉住2次，外面的情况真的已经这么坏了吗？

揉着眉心无奈地说：“他只是让我头疼而已，你们要是再抓到他的话…是死是活都不用告诉我。”希望他们永远不会抓到Jim，他的小喜鹊，快点飞走吧，永远都不要再回来了。

像是在思考他的话里有多少真实性一样，Mr. Snow的目光一寸寸地扫过Mycroft的面颊。Mycroft被他盯的浑身发痒似地难受，在椅子里不安地扭动了一下，Mr. Snow这才收回目光。

“想听听我的计划吗。”

陈述句，反正Mycroft一定会听，或者他听不听Mr. Snow都会继续说下去。

“你藏起来的东西，我真的很需要，那些资料。很难想象有时候抽象的东西比看的到的力量更有影响力，我的一些手下真的该学学这些。我已经不再指望你能协助我。”

“那我能指望你能放了我？”Mycroft一挑眉干巴巴地说道。

Mr. Snow回给他一个一摸一样的挑眉，这让他更不舒服了。

“你可以说是低等的人类中比较聪明的了，如果是你藏起来的东西，除了你自己说出来，能找到的也就只有他了吧。”

“可惜的是他也不会答应你的。”Mycroft冷笑着说道。

“我们走着瞧。”Mr. Snow站起来了隐退到黑暗中，就像他来的时候一样，消失前脸上是和Mycroft同样的冷笑。

Mycroft的直觉告诉他，有些什么事要发生了。

他觉得Sherlock会协助吸血鬼的可能性和Jim会改邪归正的几率一样，无限等于零。他在这点上倒是毫不担心。那么他的不安来自哪里？只是那个吸血鬼漫不经心地出现，拿腔拿调地模仿他的表情，肆无忌惮地监视，让他觉得后脑勺随时都有一只手在抚摸着他的发梢，一转头又什么也看不见。只有黑暗中他的视神经里残留的那一点吸血鬼惨白的余像。

随后几天他失眠了，把自己裹在冷冰冰的被子里怎么也睡不着。那被子上一股子发霉的味道，和那个老旧的吸血鬼一样。他在床上不断地变换着好几个姿势，老式的床边那四个柱子原本都有床幔，被Mycroft扯下来丢在了地板上。

Mr. Snow悄声无息地踩过床幔，等Mycroft注意到他的时候他已经站立在他的床边。Mycroft有那么一瞬间想到了那些黑白的吸血鬼电影，身披立领长袍的伯爵，从窗子那边飞进来，‘嗖’地一下变成人类站在受害者的床边。不过Mr. Snow看起来倒是一点也不像吸血鬼，他看起来更像是一个幽灵。惨白的脸几乎透明，看得见底下青白的血管，一丁点呼吸都没有，安安静静的房间里只有Mycroft自己一个人变得愈加沉重的呼吸声。Mycroft怀疑那血管里是否真的有血液在流动，随着他慢慢靠近，好像平移一般连脚步都未迈出。

他来做什么？

Mycroft感受到了无形的压迫感，通常只有自己给别人带来这种感觉，是的他从他们的表情上就能看出来了。现在换做他自己承受那种压力了。

和吸血鬼共处一室你要注意些什么？

Mr. Snow并非第一次透露出这种对血液渴求的表情。从他们第一次见面那时候，他脸上的表情就像是在说，给我一个不咬你的理由。Mycroft得尽量在Mr. Snow的目光扫过他脖子的时候故作镇定。被当成猎物盯上有一种脊背发冷的感觉，Mycroft连他是什么时候走的都没注意到。接下来他一下子就睡着了，跌入了阴冷的梦境。

梦里在黑漆漆的楼梯上，外面硕大的月亮把Mycroft血红的影子拖得长长的。楼梯尽头是他熟悉的人，Sherlock走下来尖利的獠牙惨白惨白。

从梦中醒来Mycroft只感觉到大脑一阵钝痛还有缺水的干渴，他摸索着床头的水壶给自己倒了一杯水。梦里最后他被Sherlock咬了，他的弟弟咬断了他的咽喉。

Sherlock……

外面天还未亮，他只睡了没多久。如果那个吸血鬼的目的是摧毁他的意志，那么Mycroft一定不允许他得逞。不知道Sherlock现在会在哪里。他垂着头，平日里梳理整齐的头发此时有几缕垂在他脸颊两边。无力感包围了他，只有在真正的黑暗中他才感受到了恐惧。

Sherlock在哪里？Sherlock在哪里？

他的人民又怎样了？还有多少人或者？又有多少人已经死去？他还能活多久。

把头抵在膝盖上，他原先想过的他可以就这么平静的离去，他绝对不害怕死亡，都像一个个泡沫一样破碎了。留下的是真真实实的绝望。很可能人类世界已经灭亡了，很可能Sherlock早就死在了不知道哪个角落。他紧紧缩成一团尝试大口地呼吸，但是害怕攥住了他的咽喉几乎要引起一阵痉挛。

他还不想死，苦心维持的帝国就这样瓦解他心有不甘，他还不能死。

一个想法忽然钻入他的脑海。

Mycroft抬起头看着自己的双手，在黑漆漆的房间里他只能隐隐约约地看见十根手指。他弯曲着那些手指，上面的一些指甲被他刚才有些神经质地咬坏了。

既然Mycroft还没有死，这可以说明很多问题。最直接的就是——Mr. Snow并没有得到他想要的。他还有希望，Mycroft振作了起来，他绝对要活下去。他光脚走下床，冰凉的地板让他瑟缩了一下。走到窗前，Mycroft‘哗’地一下拉开窗帘，外面一轮满月，把月光洒的满屋子都是。

第二天Mr. Snow又出现了，这一次是从门那里进来的。

“我还以为你只喜欢从窗子里飞进来，我记得我没在窗边挂大蒜？”

Mr. Snow对想象蝙蝠模样的自己一点兴趣都没有，他倒是注意到了另一点。

“你看起来气色不错。”虽然脸颊消瘦，还挂着两轮黑眼圈，但是Mycroft整体的神态却与之前有所不同。

他知道自己的黑眼圈快赶上Jim的了，昨夜之后他再也没睡着，只是反复地重建着自己的思维宫殿。吸血鬼一点也不知道这档子事，这些东西太过抽象化，太现代化了，对他来说还是古老一些的东西比较能获得他的兴趣。

“得多亏你周到的款待。”Mycroft露出一个刻意的笑容。Mr. Snow狐疑地皱起了眉，思考着这个人类在他的监视下还可能做出什么小动作，或者是还有什么他不知道的事。面前这个男人只是坐在那里摊开了今天的早报，整版整版都是吸血鬼到处肆虐的消息。

吸血鬼们随早餐一起送进来的报纸被叠的乱七八糟的，Mycroft抖了抖那薄薄的一小叠纸，七零八落的几乎要散架了。

“我们今天见面了。”

“请不要靠近Sherly。”Mycroft头也不抬地说，这态度明显惹恼了Mr. Snow。

“不好奇我们聊了点什么？”他危险地靠近，就像一个冷气团。

“你们还能聊些什么呢？” Mycroft几乎要笑了。原本其实他们的关系已经一度得到改善了，但是后来恶化的也很迅速，看起来Holmes家两兄弟永远都没能有相亲相爱的那一天了。Mycroft摇摇头，最后一次见到Sherlock的时候，他们又恶语相向了一番，如果让这个吸血鬼改善了他们的关系，这倒是天大的讽刺。

Sherlock呀，你的观察力去哪儿了，还能把这个吸血鬼认错成我？如果他还能再有机会站在Sherlock面前，他一定要好好地嘲笑下他的弟弟。

Mycroft丝毫不理会向他走过来眯起双眼的Mr. Snow，他慢悠悠地翻过一页，那片才刚打开的纸片被一只白皙的手掌‘啪’地拍在了桌子上。Mycroft这才抬起头来看他。

Mr. Snow把报纸从他手里抽出来揉成一团丢进了壁炉里。Mycroft只是叹了口气，这个几百岁的吸血鬼怎么像个小孩子似的。连报纸这点乐趣都没了，Mycroft只好听听看他能说些什么。

“你们兄弟俩可真像，都是那么急不可耐地想要炫耀自己观察力。那么喜欢观察的话，就好好看看我吧。” Mr. Snow双手撑在桌子上，向前弯下腰靠近坐在那里的Mycroft。

Mycroft看着他的脸，明显的一个区别——他抹了粉底。这原本会是一件可笑的事，不过Mycroft很清楚他为什么这么做。

*  
Sherlock知道Mycroft是个守时的人，不会迟到，也绝不会早到。他走进约定好的残破小酒馆，找了个可以不动声色观察到房间全部角落的位置坐下。世道变得艰难，这样的酒馆只有一些自制小麦酒，还有硬邦邦的面包。桌子上就放着那一杯浅的几乎见底的酒和一块石头一样的面包，Sherlock看都没看它们一眼。

Mr. Snow躲在影子里，看着这个“小朋友”自以为完美的伪装。每次他这个“Mycroft”到场的时候，他总是露出一副在Mr. Snow看来十分可笑的表情。东躲西藏的日子的确让Sherlock有些收敛，但远还没到可以对Mycroft敞开心扉的地步。如果有人和他讨论这种事，大概要换来一顿夸张的干呕。低劣的演技在活了几百年的吸血鬼眼里就像Mycroft脑门上停着一只虫子一样清楚，Mr. Snow看着他故作轻松毫不在意的样子暗暗发笑。每次Sherlock都会比他先到，大概是谙熟Mycroft准时的这一特点吧。他的眼角盯着门口的位置，每过几秒就要往那边瞥几眼，外面到处都是横行的吸血鬼，早上出门的人，可能晚上就回不来了。每增加一秒呆在外面的时间，Mycroft就会变得越加危险，他不自觉地暗暗祈祷起他哥哥的安危，丝毫没有注意到祈祷这件事有多么违背他自己的逻辑。

在Mycroft起身打算离开的时候，Sherlock都想说别走了留下和他呆在一起，这句话好几次都要冲破嘴唇说了出来。最后他只是沉默着看着他哥哥装模作样地把扣子扣回去，这个强迫症在世界末日都要保持完美。

“Sherly，你有什么要对我说的？”Mycroft看出了他的迟疑，有些期待地这么问。

Sherlock才不管他在期待什么，猜测Mycroft的期望得出的结果会让他脸红，他们兄弟都不是普通人，那样的情形永远都不会有。最后Mycroft还是又一次离开了，带着Sherlock看不懂的表情，说不上是失望还是别的什么。

也许那个Sherlock真正协助他们的日子就要到了，如果现在Mr. Snow直接将任务交给他，那么Sherlock一定会疑惑Mycroft为什么不自己去做。他会得出两种结论，Mycroft遇到了危险或是这个Mycroft不是真的，不管是哪种，都不是他想要的。

于是他一直就用着一种迂回的方法。把目标隐藏在最后，制定出一系列既是单独又拥有互相连接的结果的计划，然后将计划打乱，分散着交给Sherlock并告诉他这些对抗吸血鬼的任务。他一直都很小心，不会让Sherlock察觉到这里面的联系，可能到最后Sherlock会得知自己做了什么无法挽回的事，但是就像说的那样，已经无法挽回了。这完全归功于Sherlock此前对吸血鬼这类传说生物不屑一顾以至于了解甚少，还多亏了Holmes兄弟之间的不合让他对Mycroft的工作细节一知半解。 

回来以后他看到Mycroft正在无聊地计算每一个不对称物体偏差的角度。

Mr. Snow由于在Sherlock哪里的计划进展缓慢而有些恼怒，他不是个有耐心的吸血鬼。迄今为止计划已经实施了这么久，人类领导权的核心只是初见端倪，他想要获得它就必须要得到Sherlock的协助。因为重要的秘密向来都是由Mycroft负责保管与隐藏，想要从Mycroft嘴里拔牙，做得到的只有Sherlock。

Mycroft看到他冷若冰霜的面孔上开始出现扭曲，猜的出来他今天一定又没有得手。

“今天过得愉快吗？”他装模作样地打着招呼看Mr. Snow坐到他对面。

刚才在小酒馆里Mr. Snow还学着他这幅样子，现在换自己来面对，Mr. Snow只能说他对Mycroft这幅样子讨厌极了。俗话说相似的人一定会互相厌恶，他们也许就是这种情况。

“令弟不得不说的确聪明又听话，我真是喜欢‘死’他了。”学着Mycroft堆出一个假笑，Mr. Snow特别加重了那个‘死’字。

*

1个月后他们连报纸也不提供了，Mycroft开始对外界一无所知。冬天一去不复返似的连个尾巴都没留下，屋子里的温度变得让人舒服多了。

又过了6个月Mycroft再次担忧了起来，负责他三餐的人来的快走的也快，他们的随身物品都被检查的仔仔细细，Mycroft得不到任何咨询。更可怕的是他精神上的动摇。Mycroft从不认为他自己是会感到孤独的那一类人，精神力衰弱的人才会孤独。在每日的无所事事之后，Mycroft清清楚楚地感觉到了他思维深处传达而来的孤独感，让他浑身像是被蚂蚁在啃噬，他又觉得无力，像是陷入了泥地里。

没有人和他说话，他试着和为他替换日用品的人谈话，没有得到任何回答。他们就像机械一样在Mycroft周围短暂地来来回回，一点程序之外的多余都没。Mycroft有一点点恐慌，他开始不受自己控制地胡思乱想外界的情形。连他自己都没有注意到这一点。

直到Mr. Snow的到来才暗暗让他松一口气。

吸血鬼的到来赶走了室内一些温度，屋子里开始变冷。

他必须和Mr. Snow交谈，Mycroft知道只要Mr. Snow到来，他们之间就必定会有交流，这就是他的机会。Mr. Snow来的次数比之前少了许多，每次停留的时间逐渐变短，间隔的时间也变得漫长。

在又过了3个星期，Mr. Snow毫无踪影，Mycroft变得从未像现在这样希望着那个吸血鬼的出现。

哪怕是向之前开始的几个月那样，突然出现，从黑暗中突然滑行一般地走出来。

他的潜意识里有什么在突突地跳动，试图提醒他一件事，Mycroft此时对此毫无知觉。

经过了一些煎熬之后，Mr. Snow终于又露面了。

*

Mr. Snow很聪明，要糊弄他几乎是不可能的。

注意，是“几乎”。

这个吸血鬼活了几百年了，Mycroft猜测，甚至是更久？Mycroft对他的过去毫不知情，有一点是可以肯定的，漫长的岁月带给他的智慧之光一定锋利无比。加上可以做到对Sherlock连续数月的隐瞒，Mycroft不得不小心翼翼地部署好每一步。

但是Mycroft也很聪明，他可以算在拥有顶尖智商的那一小部分人里。很难说清他们要是争锋相对谁会更聪明一些，因为他们的智慧是不同方向的。Mycroft觉得他自己更有胜算一些。他的自尊向来高于他人，要是有人批判Mycroft那个唯我独尊的性格，他只会笑着说谢谢。Mycroft认为，生于现代的拥有高智商的自己，不会输给一个古旧的吸血鬼。

他的确因这几个月的刻意被忽视而受到了影响，好的一面是这迫使他的大脑持续运转去试图找到解决的方法。

将这一切完全解决的方法，得从让Sherlock意识到这几个月来与他接触的那个人并不是Mycroft开始。

“Sherly最近都在做什么？有没有给你添麻烦？”

“你们兄弟俩没有传言的那样不和，他还是挺关心你的。”

“他和你说什么了？”

“他说‘亲爱的哥哥，看来乱世暂时没能让你的发际线退后我很欣慰’。”

听到Mr. Snow干巴巴地学着Sherlock的样子Mycroft不禁大笑了起来，轻松的气氛已经好久没有出现在他的身上了。

“是啊，他挺关心我的。你应该庆幸他没提体重、蛀牙什么的。”瞥了一眼Mr. Snow的牙，为了更好地模仿Mycroft，特意去做过美白了。

“我有的时候琢磨，你们只有血液这一样食物，会不会很无聊？”Mycroft即使再喜爱小蛋糕也不会想要一辈子都吃它们的。

“我们也能吃别的食物，但没什么意思，也没什么用处。” Mr. Snow淡淡地用手指捏了捏小瓷盘上的方糖块。

“……血液的味道就像你们人类的食物一样，口味多样，只有以血液为食的我们才尝的出不同，越是在意的人越是有吸引力。”

他看起来很高兴，Mr. Snow突然注意到这一点，但是他猜不出Mycroft高兴的原因。他很确定Mycroft这几周应该过得十分不安，现在他那挑高了的眉毛，还有略微上扬的声调都显示着他心情不错。就算假设一万种可能，Mr. Snow也不会猜到这是因为他的到来。他无声地观察着Mycroft苍白的脸，数月不见阳光让他的皮肤里的色素持续减少。很多人类在这种时候早就绝望了，他对Mycroft的情况既是满意又是恼怒。苍白的面孔上是虚弱的五官，变化着一种微妙的活力自然而然地出现在Mycroft的脸上，这让Mr. Snow觉得奇妙。

好奇心在他心里滚了滚，不知不觉他自己的心情也变得好一些了。在他心情好的时候其实是比较愿意不用那种讽刺的调调说话的，他就有一搭没一搭地和Mycroft聊着天。Mycroft看起来只是随便地讲一些无关紧要的话，他在脑海里很小心地快速过滤了一遍，并没有发现什么异常。为什么Mycroft不间断地和他说着一些不着边际的话？好像怕Mr. Snow不肯听他说话一样一直牵着话题。

Mr. Snow微微眯起眼，他当然知道这是为什么。

这6个月来他有意忽略Mycroft，让他的手下无视他，自己也几乎不怎么到来。Mycroft一定急于知道外界发生的事，一定也很想知道Sherlock的情况。更让他突然变得得意的是，他对Mycroft进行的精神施压看起来已经起效果了。Mr. Snow把他的得意隐藏了起来。

他也做出乐于和Mycroft聊天的样子，甚至双手交握将身体前倾做出倾听的姿势。

但是他的确是得意了，Mr. Snow的弱点之一，不管有没有曾经发觉过，他的确是存在弱点的。只要他一得意，就会变得太得意。Mr. Snow的自傲与Mycroft不同，多数来自于力量而不是智慧。这个吸血鬼会变得比平时自大一些，轻视对手一些，认为给对方一些小小的让步也无关紧要，反而在这种施予间他也得到了极大的满足。

Mr. Snow选择对Mycroft透露他的计划进程。

“他对我的伪装毫不怀疑，如果你们兄弟间的关系再亲密一些，结果也许就会不同了。”抓起一个糖块丢到嘴里，Mr. Snow挑了挑眉毛，把糖嚼的‘咯咯’作响。

Mycroft紧绷了嘴角， Mr. Snow将他这一细微的动作看在眼里。Mycroft低头的一瞬间看似在整理自己的情绪，当他抬头的时候，Mycroft的那部分回来了一些，但那个可怜的哥哥却还没走。

“其实也没这么糟糕，他似乎每次都不想我离开。”舔过牙齿上残留的糖，Mr. Snow什么味道都尝不出来却觉得甜。

“他想要你和他一起离开。”突然将‘我’换成了‘你’，Mr. Snow得意到简直想大笑了起来，Mycroft脸上的那种憔悴感加深了。

“小Sherly以为自己隐藏的很好，从你还没进门他就在搜寻你的身影。我敢打赌，他之后也没有一秒将目光从你身上移开。” Mr. Snow向后仰去陷入柔软的椅子里，不理会变得皱巴巴的西装，他要让这话在Mycroft那里反应一下。就像投入水面的化学试剂，他要逐步寻找到底是哪种才能让Mycroft剧烈反应。

“他迫切地希望着，他亲爱的哥哥，能够和他一起离开。不是每次首先走出去，留他看着你的背影，却无法做任何事。他希望和你一起走出去，也许还要手牵着手，和他呆在一起，而不是什么冷冰冰的地方。”

Mycroft尽量无视Mr. Snow说的那些话，他站起来去拿热水，心里一面强迫自己把注意力放在怀念那些只需要眼神示意就有人会准备好一切的那些日子上面。

Mr. Snow跟着他站起来，就紧随其后，他脖子上都产生了碰到他冰冷气息的错觉。Mycroft忍住不要回头，稳稳地拿起了水壶。

“冷冰冰。有不少人这么形容过你吧。”甚至你的那位小情人都称呼你为Ice Man.

“冷冰冰的你，他是多么希望能够融化你啊。却不知道，你早就因为他而燃烧在地狱里了。”

没错，英国天气和炎热半点都挨不上，Mycroft在这个宅子里的日子却和在地狱里没什么两样。他知道他忍受至今不光因为Sherlock，但很Sherlock占了很大一部分。要是没有Sherlock，抱住人类的秘密其实只要Mycroft牺牲就可以，Mycroft是有这样的觉悟的。

他的脸上失去了全部的表情，只有一种卸下全部伪装的空白。

*

向Mr. Snow示弱。

这只是一种策略，让Mr. Snow放松警惕。Mycroft隐隐感觉出Mr. Snow似乎对人类所表现出的一些负面情绪很感兴趣。

于是他越加折磨的自己也不成眠，看Mr. Snow看出自己对吸血鬼长老的到来有所期待。

很快Mr. Snow就上钩一般增加了到来的次数。

Mycroft一边说话一边倒茶，当然只倒给他自己。

一句话说完没得到Mr. Snow回答，Mycroft也没觉得太奇怪，放下茶具打算坐回椅子里。就在他站直的一瞬间有一种东西快速地流窜过了他的大脑，就像注入了一剂兴奋剂，有一台摄影机快速播放起了Mycroft长久以来一直只在潜意识里注意到的事。

就在他们随意聊着天的时候，Mr. Snow也不似平时那样冷冰冰地完全不像个活人。他的态度放松了许多，Mycroft可以看出他的肢体语言中防卫的部分变少了，他甚至在说话的时候离Mycroft更近了些——Mycroft感觉到了持续好几秒的呼吸。停留在他脖子周围的皮肤上，轻的几乎不易察觉，就在那一小片皮肤上，持续了一段时间。

Mycroft那个时候在说话，Mr. Snow听着他说，对面是一面装饰镜子，由于吸血鬼无法在镜中成像，Mycroft看不见他具体是怎样的姿势。但从他余光瞥到的Mr. Snow的身影，以及那几秒的呼吸，Mycroft再脑海中的镜子里迅速勾勒出了一副画面。

在那个静止的画面里，他正在倒茶，侧着头看水流的多少，露出脖子的一侧，底下是跳动的血管。Mr. Snow和他靠的很近，垂着眼看着他的脖子，甚至他的身体也有一些倾斜，一个肉眼可见的倾向Mycroft的角度。

“你喝吗？”Mycroft举起杯子询问，他清楚地看见Mr. Snow在他提到‘喝’这个字的时候微抿了嘴角。

“我想不了，这种不健康的东西还是少喝一点吧。” Mr. Snow看见Mycroft往里又加奶又加糖的，不赞同地皱起了眉。

“怎么，你不渴——吗。”边说边缓缓靠近，一面把‘渴’来回碾了碾。

面对Mycroft的挑衅Mr. Snow的表情慢慢僵硬了起来，眼睛眯起。

“Mycroft Holmes你是不是忘记自己在什么地方了。”很好，成功地激起了Mr. Snow的怒火。

“只是作为一个客人，看这儿的主人一直不吃不喝的怪不好意思的。”Mycroft面上看上去倒是一点也没有不好意思，Mr. Snow的反应被他一一看在眼里，他这么挑衅并不是没有意义的。

“我可以在这里就把你喝干了！”咆哮一样的低音压低着被Mr. Snow吼出，他上前一步逼近Mycroft。

“啊这么说来……”Mycroft露出一脸了然的表情，Mr. Snow才明白这就是Mycroft想要的。

“Snow，你想要我。”面对Mr. Snow有些崩塌的狰狞面孔Mycroft镇定自若，可以说是镇定过头了。

就像在巨大冰面拍上一块巨石，Mycroft在没反应过来之前就被Mr. Snow掐住脖子砸在了墙面上。

说不出是背还是脖子更疼，Mycroft整个世界都混乱了。眼前漆黑一片，身体各处都剧痛无比，气管被紧紧捏住一丝空气都不得钻入。就在Mycroft觉得自己要爆炸的时候，脖子上的手略微送开了些，进入气管里的空气就像滴在沙漠的水滴，一束救命的稻草。

“咳..咳...”气管粘膜受到刺激而咳嗽起来，又因那双钢铁一般的手的钳制而不得自由，Mycroft真切地体会到了濒死的感觉。

“Mycroft Holmes，奉劝你最好别自作聪明……”他最后勉强听到了这咬牙切齿的一句，就失去了意识。

*

醒来的时候他躺在床上，浑身上下都和裂成无数片一样动惮不得。已经到了晚上，窗子没有关，微风拂动着窗帘让月光变得朦胧。Mycroft完全注意不到这些，他的感官里只有疼痛，还有冰冷。

一个黑影坐在他的床头，Mycroft花了一会才发现。

重新变得冷静的Mr. Snow伸出一只惨白的手，轻轻碰触着Mycroft脖子上的淤青，惹得他发出一阵抽气。

“可以告诉我你这么做的理由吗？让我考虑一下要不要绞碎你。” Mr. Snow的话就像是有回音一样在房间里撞来撞去，让Mycroft觉得头晕目眩。

“……只是想确认这件事而已。”Mycroft十分勉强地开口。

Mr. Snow现在还不能杀他，作为Sherlock计划失败的备用，他还有一些价值。Mr. Snow却可以折磨他。Mycroft那样贸然开口的确颇有不妥，这根本就不想是他会做出的事。在冷静下来后Mr. Snow注意到这一点。

到底是什么让他变得这么冒失？口头逞强吗？Mr. Snow并不这么认为。

在手指上加了些压力，Mycroft呻吟出声。通常人类的痛苦让Mr. Snow愉悦，此时此刻却让他心烦。是他故意激怒自己，好让他杀了Mycroft？有这个可能。如果真是这样，那么Mr. Snow不仅不会让Mycroft如愿，反而会叫他生不如死。Mr. Snow积攒了几百年的凌虐经验，对此他很有信心。

“我求你…”当Mycroft看似忍不住的时候，他呓语般地开口了。Mr. Snow听不清他在说什么，用了最后一丝耐心俯身凑到了Mycroft脸边上。

“我求你放过Sherlock吧……”

他原本的确像看看Mycroft可以忍耐到什么时候，这个高傲的男人最后会变成什么样子。他一定会变成凡人，和他们一样乞求，即使尊严扫地。他也许会为他自己乞求，当然也会为他弟弟。为了血亲付出一切在人类中很常见，这点Mr. Snow并不否认。这一天的到来花了他好些时候，当Mr. Snow真正听到这句的时候也没感到原来设想的那样，有多少喜悦。他心里麻木而又混乱，完全没想到一件事。从实质上来说他对Mycroft并没有做什么事，对Sherlock也没有做什么更加过分的事。

只是在看到Mycroft的表情的时候，他就完全相信了这一点。

“让他和你都过的轻松的方法，其实你一直都知道的。” Mr. Snow在Mycroft耳边轻轻说着，一面抚摸着他柔软的头发。

Mycroft嘴唇张了张，Mr. Snow耐心地等待着。

“我想要……和你打个赌。”

*

为了求生尊严又不算什么。

何况他还没有到最糟的地步，总的来说Mr. Snow对他还不错，所以装个样子求求他也不是什么难事。Mycroft还躺在床上，他的身体花了一些时候才恢复，现在脖子上那可怕的淤痕已经快要看不出来了。

Mr. Snow在黑暗中又看了他一会，不动声色地离开了。

那天Mycroft提出了一个请求，一个赌约。

他说Mr. Snow想要他，这是真的，他不可置否。Mr. Snow自己冷酷无情，他看着和他一样看似冷冰冰的Mycroft，他觉得很有趣。这个男人并不如他表面上假装的那样绝情，在Mr. Snow眼里看起来有些可笑。自以为能看穿一切却连最简单的道理都不懂，自诩能做到一切却连最亲近的人都无法留住。Mr. Snow也不急着去揭穿，就让Mycroft带着自以为是的面具，让他多逍遥几日吧。

Mr. Snow从没有耐心过，曾经忤逆他的人都变作了白骨。他也并不急躁，为了得到最后的乐趣而暂时忍耐也是必要的。这就是他对待Mycroft的态度，即使在接近他的时候清楚地感觉到了饥渴感也暂时忍耐着。他知道这并不仅仅因为Mycroft对他们还有价值。

对吸血鬼最后将会奴役全人类这件事，他始终坚信不疑，那么他是想看看Mycroft究竟可以坚持到什么时候？他也可以折磨他，也可以给他带来无尽的痛苦。但他终极没有这么做，Mr. Snow并没有那种特殊的爱好，而且他相信，对于Mycroft这样的人，精神痛苦他一定早就经历过，而肉体的痛苦，他一定是不肖一顾的。

Mycroft的弱点只有一个。

但是如果能早点掌握控制权，那些游戏都是可有可无的。Mycroft的赌约很简单，要是在Sherlock认出他来之前，Mr. Snow先咬了他，就算Mycroft赢了。他就要离开Sherlock，并放Mycroft走。Mr. Snow对一个口粮还没执着到那地步，他也会在Sherlock认出他前让‘弟弟’好好为他工作这个赌从哪方面来说他都不亏。

就算Mr. Snow真的输了，他难道真的就会放Mycroft走了？那恐怕只会是Mycroft磨难的开始。

若是他到最后还是不能得手，那他就要大开杀戒了。

*

“你下次什么时候再来？”Mycroft已经开始直接询问他这个问题了。

嘴角是那个属于Mr. Snow的笑容，他轻飘飘地开口：“我还没离开呢，你就已经开始想念我了？”

“你也知道我在这里挺无聊的。”Mycroft低头整理了下袖扣，然后又抬起头来看着他。

“那我可以找人来陪你。吸血鬼，如果你愿意的话，不行的话捉点人来也不是什么难事。啊，我想到我还有几个不错的口粮，可以让几个给你。”

“吸血鬼的事业真叫你这么焦头烂额么，每天晚上几分钟的空都抽不出？也许你会找到一些办法来说服我。”

“关于在事业上焦头烂额你一点说我的资格都没有。” Mr. Snow眯了眯眼，Mycroft的意思他一清二楚又不说破。

叹了口气，Mycroft打算不绕圈子了。

“我们打的那个赌，要是你整天不在我当然没机会让你咬我了。”

“我还是第一次见到有人这么迫不及待想被咬的。”

“怎么，难道没有人想要为了自己也变吸血鬼而接近你们？”

最近都是这样，Mycroft每次在一天的结束之际发出第二天的邀请。Mr. Snow也每次都说不来，第二天却如约而至。他的心情不错，就当在Mycroft那里休息一下也可以。Sherlock那边进展的顺利极了，他几乎可以看到胜利了。不，胜利从一开始就躺在他的手掌心了。

想起每次离开时Sherlock那个表情，年轻的Holmes要是有Mycroft的一半，早就会开口请求他留下来了。Mycroft对于邀请Mr. Snow第二天再来甚至是当晚的留宿，完全没有任何障碍，仿佛就像谈论天气一样自然。

“你一定很想知道我和Sherlock都说了什么。”

“你一定也不会告诉我。”

“你知道有些话你永远也不会对你弟弟说，但是我可以。”看到Mycroft在听到这句话后露出的表情让他开心极了。

“面子这种东西根本就不重要。”

“谢谢！不过我还没沦落到需要一个没心的吸血鬼来开导！”Mycroft翻翻眼睛没好气地说。

“这的确是颇具娱乐效果，要不要试试？”

Mycroft摸着嘴唇看起来真的在考虑这个提议。

“不，不。”最后他自嘲地笑着摇摇头。

时间一长，Mr. Snow就真的开始在那儿留宿了。这座宅子变成了Mr. Snow的根据地，白天他总是不见踪影，有时候在外面，即使在屋里，Mycroft也不知道他在何处。到了晚上他们会共进晚餐，Mycroft十分庆幸至少Mr. Snow面对他进食的样子还是优雅的。那两只细长洁白的手指捏起了高脚杯，然后大口一饮而尽，鲜红将惨白的嘴唇染上一些不属于他的血色。

“如果你能恢复报纸的供应我会很感激的。”

“即使现在还能买得到报纸你也不应该读那些垃圾。”

“话说的没错，媒体多半都在胡言乱语，报纸有时候也用做舆论的导向。其实在不需要情报十分详细的那部分的时候，报纸其实足够了。人类是有求知天性和领悟能力的局限性的，有些人的能力仅限于报纸，我当然不算其内，不过现在也没有那么多选择不是吗？”

“信息是否有用只有2点准则——广为人知或不为人知。要是足够重要，那么就会人人皆知。另一方面，如果是重要却不能让别人知道的信息，那么就只确保自己知道。”

“你也可以直接说‘不给’。”Mycroft忽略Mr. Snow曾经利用过媒体影响人类社会的事实，这个吸血鬼总有理由，斗不过他的。

“不给。”

“好吧，那我就无聊致死好了。”说着Mycroft就偏过头去，一动不动地呆着了。

Mr. Snow挥手让其他人都离开了。

“除了这个房间，你有没有去其他部分转过呢？”

“我还不知道我被允许到处乱走。”

“的确没有。” Mr. Snow勾起嘴角站起来扣上西装。

“那么请吧。”一只白皙修长的手摊在了Mycroft面前。

早前Mycroft来的时候并没有被套上头套，所以他是看见过屋子的外貌的。这是一幢很大的小城堡一样的别墅，后面附带一个花园。

“我以为你会从前门开始带我参观。”

“前门有什么好看的？” Mr. Snow对Mycroft凡事要从头开始的强迫症不以为然。

接下来一个小时让他大吃一惊，这个宅子的其他屋子里充满了各种艺术品。

“这些都是哪里来的？”Mycroft瞪大眼看着各种各样的雕塑、手稿、绘画……。Mycroft一扫就知道明显是真迹，更别说写着William Shakespeare、Francis Bacon等名字的手书。

“全都是我的收藏。” Mr. Snow得意地说道，十分满意地看着Mycroft步入另一个房间，神情就像是海边拾贝的孩子，为他随手所得的东西而惊叹。

在Mr. Snow的带领下Mycroft走进一个圆弧形的大厅，里面毫无章法地堆满了许多没有分类的艺术品。Mycroft得小心翼翼地行走于其中，才能保证不会一不小心踢到了什么古旧的东西。Mr. Snow举起手边一直提着的一盏灯，为Mycroft照亮了一些视线。光线扩大的了他的视线范围，他才开始真正地为Mr. Snow的收藏而惊叹。刚才经过的所有房间都比不上这个房间的收藏，珍藏品们像海啸一样席卷着Mycroft，即使是世界上最不喜爱艺术的人此时也要目眩神迷了。

人类艺术的无价宝库，一直就在Mycroft身边。

跨越历史的各个王朝，直到现代，包罗万象。Mycroft发现这个吸血鬼比自己想象的还要古老，甚至可能是这个房间里最古老东西。

自从此夜，Mycroft每日多半的时间都在这个大厅里度过，直到夜晚Mr. Snow加入他。

*

‘Mycroft’看着手中那一叠纸，满意极了。他把那个邪魅的笑容藏了起来，牵动两边的嘴角眯起眼，给了Sherlock一个标准的当Mycroft心情不错时候的表情。

“有新的进展就联系我。”‘Mycroft’把纸装进黑皮箱里，很久以前他们就袭击了发电厂，现在人类的科技大部分都不能用了。要是以前，一个小小的U盘就能装下所有的资料了，不过Mr. Snow还是喜欢古旧一些的东西，他对这厚厚一叠纸完全没有意见。

Sherlock看他想要走的样子，有些不自在地咳嗽了一下。

“怎么了？”Mr. Snow看着Sherlock那副老样子，心里冷冷地笑着。

“你这就走了？”

“除非你还有别的事？”

Sherlock眨眨眼，像是很不情愿的样子。他低头嘟囔着，然后抬起头来很快地说了一句：“生日快乐。”Mr. Snow差点就没听清他说什么。

“是John逼我这么做的。”在Mr. Snow开口前他又飞快地补上一句。

“谢谢。说实话我很惊讶，你竟然能和我说这个。” Mr. Snow知道Sherlock原本是不会在意别人的生日，更何况是Mycroft，但毕竟世道不佳，Sherlock有这样的改变在他的意料之内。

沉默在空气中飘荡，他们再没有别的话可说。Mr. Snow点点头打算离开，转身的时候手腕被拉住了。

他回过头去看，他的‘弟弟’拉住了他的手。Sherlock眼中的坚决几乎都要改变了他的瞳色，那双浅绿的眼睛，现在变得深邃。握住他的那一下力气大的可怕，如果Mr. Snow是个人类，这会已经‘嗷嗷’乱叫了。他几乎是立刻反应了过来，装出了疼痛的样子。

“我一直都想知道，你到底都藏哪儿去了！你不带着Anthea，也不在安全屋！所有的地方我都找遍了！所有地方！连我们小时候的秘密基地都去过了，别笑！我知道这很可笑！我想不到你不告诉我的原因！我想不到你不和我……”Sherlock对着他吼出了一连串的话，最后却又戛然而止。他丧气地放开手，好像刚才所有的话都不是出自他之口一样。

跌坐回椅子上，Sherlock抓起酒杯仰头一饮而尽。

Mr. Snow把皮箱交给随行人员，走到Sherlock身边。他蹲下来，手指擦过Sherlock的脸颊。Sherlock不肯看他，他在下巴上使劲坚持要Sherlock抬起头。

“Sherly你知道原因的。”那双丧气的绿眼睛又变得清浅，Sherlock俯身埋在了他肩头。

“生日快乐……”他在Mr. Snow的羊毛大衣里细不可闻地再次说道。

*

Mr. Snow递给他一个盒子，一个不大也不小的漆黑色的盒子。

“这是，”他停顿了下，看Mycroft挑起了眉毛。

“我送你的生日礼物，生日快乐。”

“这倒是让我很意外。”

“你的生日又不是秘密。”

“我是说你竟然能记住，以及竟然会送我礼物？”Mycroft向来对礼物一点兴趣都没有，他把这个黑匣子在手上颠了颠。

“谁说我记住了。” Mr. Snow戏谑地笑了起来。

“前面和Sherlock碰面的时候，他和我说生日快乐，然后我临时决定要送你一样礼物。”十分具有纪念意义的礼物。

Sherlock从不和他说生日快乐。

Mycroft打开了盖子，天鹅绒的衬子上孤零零的躺着一只耳钉，碎钻组成的细小的雪花，还有一把合金的耳洞枪。

“谢谢你的礼物，恐怕我用不着。”Mycroft光滑圆润的耳垂上只有一片平滑的皮肤。

“所以你才需要它。” Mr. Snow抚了抚那把枪。

“去卧室。”他用命令的口吻说道，Mycroft知道自己无法拒绝。

躺在床上Mycroft莫名的有些紧张，他看着那个吸血鬼握着那把光亮的合金枪，针尖是那么尖锐，晃过窗口的时候闪闪发亮。实在是亮的过头了，这房间所有东西都暗沉沉的，连白天开着窗都没办法让它更亮些，Mr. Snow为什么要特意把这个只会使用一次的东西抛的这么亮。

也许吸血鬼就喜欢做无意义的事吧，Mycroft想起了Mr. Snow对艺术的热爱。

他看着Mr. Snow慢慢走过来，仿佛是刻意要让Mycroft欣赏他举着枪的样子一样。来到床边，Mr. Snow单膝跪上床，向Mycroft压去。Mycroft感到一阵寒意，攀爬过他的脖子聚拢到耳垂边上。Mr. Snow的指尖划过Mycroft耳垂的轮廓，差点给他带来一阵战栗。Mycroft闭上了眼想着这也就是一瞬间的事，他忍过去就好了。

过了许久Mr. Snow任没有动作，Mycroft睁开眼看他在做什么。Mr. Snow侧坐在床上，盯着他像是在研究着什么，Mycroft从没有看见过他这样的表情。刚要开口询问，吸血鬼却迅速地变换了一个表情。他嘴角带着一个邪气的笑容，把针尖拔了出来。

“也许我的临时决定太随意了，这样对你不太礼貌。我认真考虑了一下，还是这么做比较好……”

他欺身上前压住Mycroft，近的连那透明一般皮肤下的血管都看的一清二楚。Mycroft近距离地看看那几乎要挨到一起的鼻尖，他们二人真是像的可怕。

Mr. Snow拇指抚摸着Mycroft珍珠一样圆润的耳垂，拿过一个酒精棉给他细细消了毒。Mycroft不自觉地偏了偏头，耳垂上传来陌生异样的感觉。Mr. Snow转过去看了看他，恐怕平时也没有人能靠的他这么近，Mr. Snow一时间起了些兴趣。将撑住身体的手放松些，原本两人还只是略微靠在一起，现在Mycroft可以很清楚地感觉到Mr. Snow压在他身上，Mycroft拒绝似的没有将头转过来。

耳垂上持续传来被玩弄的触感，那一片雪白的皮肤已经变红，像是要滴出血一样的鲜红。Mr. Snow捏着那胀鼓鼓的一小片肉，将针尖对准了中心。

针尖扎上去的感觉让Mycroft整个人都紧绷了起来。细小的尖头只在皮肤表面稍作磨蹭就扎了进去，Mycroft的呼吸加重，频率变慢做出准备迎接随时会到来的那阵尖锐的疼痛。然而那针尖并没有按照他料想的那样一下将他穿通，Mycroft发现那针极慢地钻入了他的肉体中，似乎还细微地搅动了一下。Mycroft简直不知道要怎样呼吸才能把持住自己，敏感部位传来的尖刺干让他身体绷得直直的，差点连脚背也是，他花了许多的定力让自己不要把腰供起来。

坏心眼的吸血鬼倒是很享受，之后他把针戳下去，细小的尖头后面是较粗的针身，Mycroft的耳垂被破开一半之后，他该死地又停下来了。满意地看着微微喘气的Mycroft，Mr. Snow把手中的针旋转了起来。这下他可以很清楚地感到剩下这具躯体的颤抖，Mycroft闭着双眼，睫毛不住地颤动，那薄薄的嘴唇被牙齿紧紧咬住。

用力把最后的皮肉穿通，Mycroft松了一口气。Mr. Snow快速把针上下移动了一下，那一小片肉已经肿胀不堪，他闻到了血液的味道。

Mycroft以为这就结束了，可是Mr. Snow的呼吸还在他耳边。他还在好奇这个吸血鬼又想要做什么，耳垂上却传来一阵要命的触感。Mr. Snow倒了护理液在拇指上，一面细细按摩着Mycroft的耳垂。

“其实你不用做的这么全面。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“不如给我戴上看看效果？”

“哦别急，亲爱的Mycroft Holmes。我肯定你戴上一定美极了。”

Mr. Snow看起来享受极了，Mycroft可不这么认为，敏感的地方被时轻时重揉捏着，他浑身燥热。他好奇这血液的味道怎么会不能引起Mr. Snow嗜血的欲望，即使是细小的血腥味，也能引来鲨鱼。

比起自己想要去舔舐Mycroft耳垂的欲望，看Mycroft隐忍的表情更能取悦Mr. Snow。他的喉头有细小的吞咽，浑身已经兴奋起来了。

Mycroft不堪忍受地想要逃离，但是身体被禁锢住不得而逃。Mycroft算是敏感体质，耳垂这里已经算是比较不敏感了，还好这只是耳钉而已，要是穿通了其他地方，他恐怕要很辛苦了。这可不能让Mr. Snow知道。

才这么想着，他就听到一阵猛烈的撕扯声，然后胸前一凉。Mr. Snow打开了他西装的纽扣，直接撕开了他的衬衫。还来不及反应，一只冰冷的手就点在了他的胸口。

他听到了令他恐惧的一句话。

“让我来看看还有没有其他适合穿孔的地方。”

“你这是耳钉针，尊重一下它吧。”Mycroft一下坐了起来握住了想要动作的Mr. Snow的手。

Mr. Snow打量了他一番，轻轻动了动手腕，Mycroft就放开了他。跨坐到Mycroft身上，Mr. Snow开始给另一只耳垂消毒。经过刚才那一番戳弄，他对Mycroft可能做出的反应一清二楚。同样难以忍受的过程，以更加磨人方式再次经历一次，Mycroft几乎就要乞求了起来，可是他怎么能求他？这与他原本的计划背道而驰，Mr. Snow应该反过来求他才是。

他眯着眼眼看着近在咫尺的另一张雪白到透明的面孔，突然前倾去吻住那两片笑的恶劣的嘴唇。Mr. Snow正在得意，他想Mycroft差不多应该要放弃了，却突然在唇上感觉到火热的柔软。他猛地一惊双目圆睁，就要向后退开，Mycroft却在这时抵住他的后脑不让他离开。

“我很好奇，”他一边啃着那吸血鬼的嘴唇说着。

“吸血鬼有没有那个功能。”曲起一边的长腿Mycroft去磨蹭Mr. Snow的身体，却被一把按住。抬头看到Mr. Snow双眼中燃烧的冰冷的火焰，看来他也不是对什么都毫无反应。

“就当是满足我的好奇心……”再次拉下对方的头，Mycroft贴上那两篇薄冰。

不过Mr. Snow马上又将他拉开了。

他死死攥住Mycroft的手腕，不让他再有一分的动作。

“Mycroft Holmes你知道你这是在做什么？”黑夜中一张被月光照亮的惨白的脸，一双比黑夜更黑比月光更亮的双眼。

Mycroft吞咽了一下，他让沉默继续回荡着，直到他得以再次挣脱Mr. Snow的控制。

他伸手抚摸吸血鬼的嘴唇，哪里有些干燥的裂纹。他像是在细细探索着每条纹路一样，没有放过一条缝隙。

“Snow，”他轻轻地说着。

“让我来湿润你吧。”

Mr. Snow将手放在Mycroft胸口，那里平滑的皮肤下是健康的血肉，Mr. Snow能感觉到一颗‘砰砰’直跳的心。他低下头去吻Mycroft的心口，感觉到脑后有一只手鼓励似的在抚摸他的头发。

上一次和别人做爱是什么时候了，Mr. Snow一点都不记得了，肉体的欲望只有对血液的渴望才是他唯一的兴趣。同样Mycroft也很久没有与人有这样的亲密举动。

他们互相啜饮着对方的嘴唇，笔挺的西装被扯的皱巴巴的丢在床脚下。Mr. Snow的身体是冰冷的，Mycroft却如一团火焰，他不得不承认Mycroft的火焰影响了他。慢慢的灼热也染上了他的身体，Mycroft温暖了他让他非人的躯体带上了温度。

他以一种不能抗拒的可怕姿态降临了，Mycroft自知是他就是引起这种变化的原因。他看着Mr. Snow的表情，那是一种猎人看着猎物的表情。Mycroft抚摸着他的脸，身体颤抖着。他的欲望被另一人握着，非轻非重地揉捏着，让他不知是喘气好还是呻吟好。

Mr. Snow并非喜欢禁欲，相反在，只要对他有一点点的了解就会明白，他其实是相当的纵欲。那张雪白冰冷的面孔之下，是颗毫无节制的邪恶的心。他高傲地看着圈在怀中的猎物，Mycroft的头向后仰着，露出了雪白的脖子，他都能看到血液在血管里奔流的样子。

可惜他今天不会咬他。

加重手里的动作，他知道Mycroft已经差不多要高潮了，他不介意先为他服务一次。Mycroft却在边缘之处停止了他的动作，对于欲望的控制，Mycroft要在行的多。

他躺回床上，将枕头垫在自己的腰上。双腿打开这个姿势实在让他感到有些羞辱，但他恐怕要做的还不止这样。

在Mr. Snow的视线里，Mycroft那双修长的大腿打开在他面前，暴露了他所有脆弱的地方。腿间挺翘的欲望早在他之前的揉捏之下就蓄势待发，平常不为人所见的另一个隐秘部位现在正被他的手指按压着。Mycroft的手指将自己打开，他那些已经被唾液沾湿的手指一点点钻入后穴，Mr. Snow能够很清楚地看到入口因为异物侵入的不适感而收缩。

这是否是Mycroft Holmes作为承受方的第一次 ？

充满了掌控欲的Mycroft大概不可能让别人来掌控他，想到能够得到Mycroft这方面的第一次让Mr. Snow觉得有些意思了。他听到这个男人发出的抽气声，逐渐变成了粗重的呼吸声。手指开始变得畅通无阻，Mycroft无章法地抽插着自己为接下来的事做准备，同时也让Mr. Snow看清楚他。他甚至是将后穴翻搅的过分了一些，时而露出了粉红的肠肉。

现在Mr. Snow很确定自己是十分地想要他了。

不顾自己的欲望Mycroft撑起身趴回Mr. Snow面前，竖着的欲望晃了晃滴落了几滴前液。感觉到Mr. Snow也起了变化，Mycroft吞咽了一下。他将Mr. Snow从仅剩的束缚中解放出来，把那怒张的阴茎握在手中。张嘴的时候他还是犹豫了一下，并不是不想这么做，只要是他决定的事，就一定会完成。他只是对这件事不熟悉，Mycroft不知道他生疏的技术能不能让Mr. Snow满意。没等他的舌尖舔上那淡粉色的勃起，他的后脑就被Mr. Snow大力按下。

“呜！”口腔里瞬间被塞满，Mr. Snow一点喘气的机会都不给，突然狂暴地操起了他的嘴。后脑被死死按住，Mycroft几乎不能呼吸，他的眼角一下就被刺激出了泪水。等他稍微能呼吸一点了，以为Mr. Snow就会这么直接在他嘴里射出来的时候却被放开了。

Mr. Snow捏住他的下巴，欣赏着Mycroft的样子。一丝不苟的头发变得凌乱，张着嘴不停地呼吸嘴边有因为喉咙被刺激而溢出的唾液。更让他心醉的是，那双似乎没有焦点的双眼，还有眼角的潮红。

好不容易让视线再次集中，Mr. Snow继续做着刚才没有做完的事。他尽量不去考虑那可怕的尺寸会不会将自己撕裂这个问题，一面扶住Mr. Snow变得坚挺无比的欲望坐了下去。

他的整个身体都绷直了，经过扩张的柔软肉体还是不能轻松地接纳Mr. Snow。他想坐下去但仅容纳了头部就已经让他动惮不得了。

“让我来帮你一把。”

来不及让Mycroft有任何说话的机会，Mr. Snow按住他的肩膀缓缓往下。这简直像是过了一万年，等Mycroft坐到底为止他才松了一口气，但是身体像是被钉住一样不能挪动一分一毫。他们结合的部位传来的阵阵疼痛让他浑身颤抖，这个时候要是Mr. Snow像刚才那样动了起来一定会要了他的命。

也许这也是他所期待的？空气中的血腥味会不会让吸血鬼有想要咬他的欲望？Mycroft闭上眼打算迎接痛楚。

在Mr. Snow开始抽动的时候他下意识地握住对方的双臂，Mr. Snow却只是抽出来并将Mycroft按到在床上。他早就看出Mycroft打的什么主意，虽然自认为不会被血腥味诱惑，但是就这么继续的话恐怕他也不会尽兴。

Mycroft的生活用品一应俱全，他们即使不会给他准备润滑剂，类似的东西肯定会有。要是没有的话，有人就要倒霉了。在抽屉里翻了翻，Mr. Snow找到了一小管凡士林，这个就够了。他用两只手指蘸取了一些，然后探入Mycroft体内。先前早就被开发好的柔软肉体一下就接纳了那些手指，Mr. Snow肆意地抽插着手指，不动声色地看着Mycroft忍耐的样子。滑嫩的内里让他爱不释手，他爱极了那触感。

相较于之前Mr. Snow的阴茎，手指带给了Mycroft一些空虚感。当Mr. Snow的手指经过某个特别的地方的时候，他还是反射性地弹动了一下腰身。Mr. Snow露出一个戏谑的笑容，他拿出手指在Mycroft小腹上蹭了蹭。

现在是品尝主菜的时候了。

Mr. Snow猛地一挺腰，毫无阻碍地顶到了最深处。漫长的前戏让Mycroft没有一点痛苦地就接受了Mr. Snow，他甚至‘啊’地一声就直接射了出来。早就知道他会这么射出来，Mr. Snow刚才的那一下插入富有技巧性地完全擦过Mycroft体内最敏感的地方。他的欲望早就滚烫的要喷射出来了，被Mr. Snow戳弄了一下内部自然无法忍耐。他弓起身的那一下让整个床都震荡着下陷了，可见他的高潮有多么猛烈。

一点也不在意Mycroft脸上的窘迫，Mr. Snow掐住他的腰快速地抽插了起来。

那里肯定被掐青了！Mycroft一阵晕眩，肉体强烈的碰撞让他几乎要被顶离呆着的地方，他只有半弯起身靠在床板上。身体里一阵的胀意，也有Mr. Snow暂时离开一点的空虚。双手攀住Mr. Snow的肩膀，刚才发泄过的地方又有了反应。

漫漫长夜，Mycroft一点也不知道时间过去了几分几秒。他只知道Mr. Snow一直似有似无地磨蹭着他体内的敏感点又不直接擦过，他再次勃起的阴茎也得不到抚慰。这样持续了好久，直到Mycroft几乎要哭喊着求他，Mr. Snow才不耐烦地让他解放。然而这却不是终点，这样的过程在这个夜里反复了好几次。

他被Mr. Snow翻过来按进床铺，屁股高高地翘起任由吸血鬼那根烧红的铁棍子在里面抽送。下腹湿的一塌糊涂全是他自己的体液，已经不知勃起过几次的阴茎随着Mr. Snow的动作晃动着。他想要抚摸自己，不再受这样的折磨，Mr. Snow将他的手按在头顶上。两人的身体就完完全全地贴合在了一起，Mr. Snow舔舐着Mycroft的耳垂，那个被他戳破的酥痒难耐的地方。

“S..Snow……”Mycroft低着头睫毛上挂着几欲滴落的泪水，离上一次射精他已经被磨了许久，这一次Mr. Snow似乎打定了主意要他发狂。不轻不重的摩擦让完全不能让他高潮，他扭动屁股的迎合也被无视，阴茎已经硬的发疼了，他却每每在快要被操射前被放过。

“我不行了……Snow…啊……让我射，唔……”Mr. Snow把手塞进他嘴里，好让他安静一些，他刚才也听够了Mycroft的呻吟与坑求，现在他气若游丝的喘气只会让Mr. Snow觉得烦躁。不过他也差不多快顶点了，加快速度，他也不绕弯了直接冲撞了起来。Mycroft的眼泪掉在了他手背上，顺着手指滑落进了床单，他感觉到人类高潮前的紧绷，牙齿重重咬住了他。

“呜恩！”一声模糊的呜咽结束了今晚的欢愉。

*

Mycroft正翻着一堆唱片，很多都甚至在人类社会中都已经绝版了，Mr. Snow却把它们好好地保留了起来。他手指越过几张，停留在了他中意的曲子上。

Mr. Snow让他随意参观把玩着自己的珍藏，时不时加上一些介绍和点评。说着说着他就控制不住了，言语之间充满了对艺术的喜爱。

很快Mycroft就察觉到了，Mr. Snow虽然对人类颇为看不起，却对艺术很是欣赏。

他慢慢地把唱片放到留声机上，音乐流淌在了月光下。

在浏览过大部分的藏品后，Mycroft挑出了他比较中意的几件带到这个大厅里。这是用来宴客的舞厅，位于宅子的正中。高高的天花板上原来挂着许多水晶吊灯，现在Mycroft只能感谢天花板周围墙面上的那圈玻璃。不知为何这个吸血鬼出现的地方总是盛满着月光，Mycroft以前从未注意过，英国还是个充满了月色的国家？

“Snow，赏脸跳个舞不？”

“过家家就免了。”摇摇头露出不赞许的神情，Mr. Snow一动不动。

Mycroft不管他，自顾自地拉起他的手，Mr. Snow不敢相信地看着他把自己手放在Mycroft腰上。

“别那么刻板。”

“我有没有听错？Mr. Ice叫我别那么刻板？”

他们在月光下起舞，这是一首Tango舞曲。

随着音乐的节奏俩人变换着步伐，家教严格的Mycroft对各种舞步都很熟悉，他只是惊讶Mr. Snow似乎比他还精于舞蹈。节奏完全被他掌控了，Mr. Snow带着Mycroft偏移着重心，时而远离大厅的正中，时而又旋转回来。

有力的手就贴在Mycroft的后背，不可抗拒地制定着属于Mr. Snow的规则。他们体形相似，Mycroft却在他搭着的那个肩膀下感觉到了力量。在一个稍大的旋转后Mr. Snow牵着Mycroft向自己一扯，Mycroft右腿一曲，勾在了Mr. Snow大腿上。随即又向前一倾，Mycroft线条美好的腰际一挺，Mr. Snow恰如其分地搭在了他的腰上。

Mr. Snow握住Mycroft的一只手，让另一只胳膊攀在自己脖子上，推移扭转，他们之间始终保持了即将贴合又露着一小段月光的距离。Mycroft有些好奇吸血鬼会是什么表情，他们一直按着照英国社会所习惯的标准Tango舞步，既是双方脸朝向两边，互不对视。他转过脸去，在间隙中只看见Mr. Snow雪白的轮廓。

音乐在欢快过后开始变得激烈，二人一丝不苟的舞蹈变得有些像战斗。在一个悠长的月符之后Mycroft暂时脱离了Mr. Snow的桎梏，他只穿着衬衣没有穿西装，最上面两颗扣子已经解开，露出了胸口。Mr. Snow穿着整套合体的黑色西服，笔直地站立着像一道影子。Mycroft向他伸出手，合着音乐接下来的一拍突然跨前一步，Mr. Snow没有空隙地接上了拍子。他上前一跨刚好和Mycroft平行，两人的手臂交叉在一起。Mycroft向后一仰随后迅速起身，这一段音乐的节奏始终十分紧凑，他旋转一圈再次前跨半蹲被Mr. Snow揽住后腰。

这场舞蹈中他们第一次对视，Mr. Snow手心上移到Mycroft的背上，他也再次将手挽回Mr. Snow的后脑。他们保持上身不动，慢慢地站起来，视线胶着在了一起。一个明显变奏之后，Mr. Snow提着Mycroft一晃，Mycroft左腿跨上Mr. Snow以此为轴心一个大转圈，然后被托住腰向后倒去。

那欣长的脖子让Mr. Snow心中一动，他把Mycroft狠狠拉起来逆向快速地推了他几步。Mycroft将头缓缓靠在Mr. Snow耳边，他们贴身舞了一段，两双长腿互相纠缠眼花缭乱。

音乐即将尾声，旋律一波高过一波像是不舍得这一段的结束。Mr. Snow牵着Mycroft旋转了一圈又一圈，在他最后一个转身的时候从后拉住他。最后用力一扯，Mycroft整个人落入他怀里，音乐刚好结束。

空荡荡的大厅里刹那间变得安静的可怕，Mycroft怕Mr. Snow听到自己激烈的心跳声。他们还保持着最后的那个姿势，鼻尖几乎要贴在一起，Mycroft的手被握住，腰被紧紧揽住。那个吸血鬼难得一见地混乱了呼吸，Mycroft刚想要再凑近些，他的脸只微微往前移动了一点，就被Mr. Snow推开了。像是要隐藏什么一样，Mr. Snow迅速地退入了黑暗中，消失不见了。

只留Mycroft独自站在大厅中，站立了许久。

*

过了好几个礼拜，Mr. Snow都不见踪影。在Mycroft以为他永远也不会再出现的时候他像一阵旋风一样到来了。

他甚至都不加掩饰狂喜的表情，Mycroft简直就像直接落入了冰水中。

很快了，整个人类世界即将臣服于他脚下。把Mycroft再次操进床单里的时候得意而残忍地在他耳边说着自己所做的恶行，好像他在做一件天大的善事Mycroft应该为此而喜泣一样。他的确哭泣了，为了Mr. Snow再一次施加于他的一整晚的折磨。

凌晨他脱力地趴在床上，床单遮盖不住满身的痕迹。Mr. Snow心情愉快地穿好衣服，没有看他一眼地走掉了。

于是他也错过了Mr. Snow嘴角的一抹微笑。

夜晚他再次到来，强行拖着睡了一天的Mycroft起来吃饭。Mycroft对现状一点反应也没有，他似乎已经对这个结局无可奈何了。

他已经连续在这儿呆了3个晚上了，尽管他的确十分享受Mycroft，但是他毕竟还有些别的事要做。

“今晚不留下？”在Mr. Snow起身打算离开的时候，Mycroft垂着眼问他。

“你已经毫无胜算了。” Mr. Snow勾起嘴角走近他。

“既然如此那你留下不是也一样。”抬起头看着Mr. Snow，那双眼睛里分明没有了希望。

Mr. Snow走到他边上，带着黑色羊皮手套的手指捏住了Mycroft的下巴。人类顺从地看着他，等待他的是一个冷冰冰的吻。

转身吩咐手下人将Mr. Snow的随身物品搬到这里来，Mycroft知道他不会走了。

算算日子已经没有Sherlock的消息很久了，Mycroft却一点也不担心。Mr. Snow对此很是满意，不仅是Mycroft，Sherlock每日都为他带来更多的好消息。那个小男孩变得越来越兴奋，Mr. Snow让他相信他所做的一切都是为了拯救人类。Mr. Snow将吸血鬼的大本营逐渐转移到了这里。

他将这一切都告诉Mycroft的时候，终于忍不住放声笑了出来。

*

Mycroft在酝酿一场风暴。

他独自坐在花园中，这里的桌椅也是Mr. Snow的收藏。

“原来你在这里。” Mr. Snow走进月光中加入他。

Mycroft微笑着抬头对着他伸出手臂，他们拥抱了一小会，Mycroft一直磨蹭着Mr. Snow西装外套的后背。Mr. Snow脱下外衣披在他身上，晚上的室外还是有些凉，Mycroft又穿的很少。

“Snow我有些事要告诉你。”在亲吻的间隙，Mycroft低声说道。

“有什么事都可以等一会再说。”他已经唤起了Mycroft欲望，他不知道还有什么理由可以让他停下来。

“Snow…你得离开。”

根本就没在听他说话，Mr. Snow撬开他的嘴，品尝着Mycroft柔软的舌头。

“唔…”Mycroft很清楚他的立场，也很清楚Mr. Snow是最纯粹的邪恶，他只是在那些柔软的吻里偶尔产生了一些幻觉。他曾经和Jim Moriarty是情人关系，并一次又一次地放过了他，他知道当审判日来临他总有办法能够制住Jim，或者制裁他。但是Mr. Snow不一样。

Mr. Snow不一样。

他永远也不会改变。他不会在阳光下融化，不会被大风吹走，暴雨耐他不可，今天走了明天又来。Mr. Snow是罪恶的化身，除了毁灭他不能带来任何东西。

Mycroft只是觉得这样一个活了几千年的吸血鬼就终结与此有些可惜，他在某个瞬间几乎要分不出这到底是他计划的一部分，还是他心里真的是那么想的。

“看着我。”将他推开，强行对上那玻璃一样淡绿色的双眼。

“你得离开这里。”他焦急地说。

面对Mycroft不同寻常的样子，Mr. Snow皱起眉等他解释。

“反抗军马上就要来了，你所有的据点都被攻破了，这里是最后一处了。”这句话犹如海面上的一道闪电，随后一道惊雷炸开了滚滚乌云。

“这是不可能的，他们怎么会……”他想说这个秘密据点没有人知道，结果却想起一件事，的确是有人知道的。他看着Mycroft，眼中有两道利剑。

“哼，你也没这个本事让他们知道。”全天都被监控着的Mycroft不会有机会送出任何消息，这点他十分确信。

“现在不走就没有机会了。”

Mr. Snow刚想讽刺他几句，就有人匆匆跑来对他耳语了几句。那对玻璃眼突然瞪大，像是对亲耳听到的话不相信似的。

除了这里以外，另外2处，已经遭到了袭击。

怒火让他的整个脸都狰狞了。

“你做了什么！”他简直想现在就处决了这个人类，管他的计划，他想要看到血肉横飞。

“Snow我不想你死。”

已经听不进Mycroft说的话，他脑中迅速地衡量着利弊。

一切细节都乱糟糟的，Mycroft是什么时候把消息送出去的？他们是如何接头的？Sherlock是否参与其中？如果是，那么他是什么时候看出Mr. Snow并非Mycroft。他现在要做什么？

Mr. Snow向Mycroft投去冰冷的一瞥，他知道Mr. Snow不会再听他说任何话。他现在唯一要担心的，是自己的生命，吸血鬼的双手钢铁一般充满了力量，现在更是青筋暴露。

他的双眼不知看向何处，嘴唇紧紧抿住，把没说出口的话全都吞咽了下去。Mr. Snow在这极好的月光之下，分明看到了他努力控制住自己，Mycroft在颤抖。Mr. Snow回忆起了一切，对艺术品的侃侃而谈，无数个相互陪伴的夜晚，大厅里的舞蹈……还有在另一道月光下，他们纠缠的躯体，苍白的就像是雪与冰。Mr. Snow的注视仿佛有重量一般，压的Mycroft喘不过气来，他的睫毛微微颤动，喉结上下滑动了一下。

愤怒在他脑海里乱窜，Mr. Snow向Mycroft走过去，他仿佛都能在空气中闻到Mycroft恐惧的味道。他的手抚过欣长的脖子，Mycroft叹息了一声偏过去依靠着Mr. Snow。他看着蝶翼一样的睫毛，分开的嘴唇，他想要俯下身去想要狠狠惩罚他，让这个人类为他的自作聪明付出代价。

他猛地低下头，怀中的人散发着美好的气味，饥饿感骤然袭来。一双冰冷的唇畔贴在了脖颈上，利齿没入皮肤带来一阵电流一样的快感攒过Mycroft的脊椎。Mr. Snow毫无知觉自己在做什么一般，他脑海中充满了喜悦，一种长期以来挥之不去的干渴得到了满足，唇齿间甘美无比让他无法停止摄取。愤怒让他紧紧地掐住怀里的躯体，让他啜饮的更深。

“啊……”一声细小的呻吟在他耳边炸开，他突然清醒，意识刹那间回到他身体里，大脑又掌握了主动权。他停在那里，口中满是鲜血。慢慢低下头来，他怀中的人没有反应地向后仰过去，发丝凌乱。月光洒满了他雪白的脖子，上面是触目惊心的鲜红。

Mycroft没有了呼吸。

*

再次回到这个宅子是很久以后。

吸血鬼在那一次受到了重创，他们过了很长一段时间才恢复过来。相对于人类来说，那真的是相当的久，然而与对吸血鬼，对于Mr. Snow，只是像昨天与今天那样普通。

Mr. Snow一个人走进来，荒废的宅子阴森森的。房间里没有电，除了有窗被月光照亮的地方外全都黑漆漆的。比起白天，Mr. Snow还是偏爱夜晚。外面的枯藤乱草疯狂地生长着，一直延伸到了屋里。断裂的砖墙里黑漆漆的缝隙中钻出了像手臂一样的枯萎木枝，Mr. Snow跨过了一些倒在地上的椅子，上面满满的都是灰尘。

愤怒在他内心乱窜，面无表情的平静面孔可怕地扭曲了起来。时光没有带走一切，反而让过去更加鲜明。

Mycroft Holmes！这个人类他永远也忘不了！他有过那么多敌人，让他记住名字的有几人？没有！也曾有人带给他毁灭一般的伤害，他被置于猛烈的阳光底下，沐浴到对上帝的歌颂。他也在地狱里焚烧过，肉体一度遭到毁灭。他一次次浴血重生，而他的敌人都被时光碾压成了粉末，他永远也不会记得。

他被欺骗过，背叛过，他的存在本身也是一种阴谋。Mycroft打败他靠的是一个赌，他不怕输，因为输了他不认。他憎恶的是Holmes们竟然用如此简单的办法打败了他。一个几百岁的吸血鬼长老，这个世界上最糟糕可怕的存在，被几个小毛孩轻松地玩弄了。没有天大的阴谋！没有精巧的布局！只因为，他破天荒地头一次惊慌了！

Mycroft Holmes！竟然将他置于普通人的境地，他内心上一次有波澜是什么时候他自己也不记得了。

那个夜晚，一切都是从那里结束的。

Mycroft脖子上开出了一朵鲜艳的花，Mr. Snow在他身上一点气息都感觉不到。他抱起Mycroft飞快地往外跑，人类柔软脖颈上的头颅随着他的动作晃动着，毫无知觉。月光照亮的走廊是那么长，他平日里怎么都没注意到。偌大的宅子里一个医生受没有！

吸血鬼不需要医生，Mr. Snow也不会好心到给Mycroft专门准备一个医生。这世道已经很难抓到医生了，他们都被保护的很好。要不是Mr. Snow完备的情报网，也许Mycroft就真的丧命在了这个夜晚。

他觉得自己冷冰冰的灵魂都要燃烧了起来，Mr. Snow用他苍白的手捂着Mycroft的脖子，感到人类的躯体也开始变得冰冷。车子为什么开的这么慢！英国为什么这么冷！为什么路面上都是雪！为什么医生要躲的那么好！他为什么要咬Mycroft……他是想要惩罚他，不是要他现在就死去！他不能现在就死去！Mycroft Holmes让他半步跨入天堂，又夺走了他对地狱的习惯。Mycroft要活着，永远地承受着他的怒火！他会撕碎这个无知的人类，再无数次地将他缝合，Mycroft只能活在痛不欲生中，不能摆脱Mr. Snow的控制，无论是活着逃离，还是以死亡为解脱！

吸血鬼长老的怒意充满了他整张苍白无血色的脸，青色的血管在皮肤下变得明显，Mr. Snow的手下噤若寒蝉谁都不敢有多余的动作。

他们在一个隐蔽的屋子前停了下来，表面上来看这里是没有人的。

‘砰！砰！砰！’残破的大门被使劲地拍打着。

‘砰！砰！砰！’在夜晚格外的刺耳。

‘砰！砰！砰！’又开始飘雪了。

‘砰！砰！砰！’Mr. Snow肩头黑色的羊毛布料上落了些白点。

就在他想要踹门的时候，里面的人来开门了。

“Mycroft你怎么……”一个年轻女人看到Mr. Snow之后吃了一惊，她显然以为他是Mycroft。在看到他怀中的人之后她更疑惑的，不过那只持续了一小会，一把枪已经顶上了她的脑门。

骗局！

这一切都是Mycroft计划好的。

Sherlock几乎最开始就知道那个‘Mycroft’是Mr. Snow假扮的，除了他自己的怀疑，这也是Mycroft‘告诉’他的。在Mycroft生日的那晚，他才真的确认了这件事。

MI6里关于Mycroft的资料其实是没有的，这个世界上仿佛是不存在Mycroft Holmes这个人一样。除非你亲眼见过他，不然在纸张和数据上，他的确不存在。Mr. Snow为什么会知道Mycroft的资料？他曾捉到过Jim Moriarty ，Moriarty为他提供了Mycroft的信息。

这个世界上只有5个人知道真正的Mycroft 。他自己，Holmes夫妇，Sherlock，Jim。

从那天Mr. Snow和他说生日快乐他就明白Sherlock已经知道面前的人不是Mycroft了。这还多亏了Mycroft和Jim的默契，即使Moriarty真的在世界末日唯恐天下不乱，他不会老老实实把你想要的东西给你的。在浑水里加一把不同的颜料，这才是Moriarty。Jim告诉了吸血鬼错误的Mycroft的生日，也许还有其他什么。

加上Sherlock自己拥有的情报网，他后来知道了Mr. Snow是个什么东西。

他们所有人联合起来用最低级的手段骗了Mr. Snow一圈，医院里那个女人也是他们的人。Mr. Snow不知道除了Mycroft曾送出过信息给Sherlock之外，Sherlock也送入过信息给Mycroft。Sherlock其实只是很简单地知道Mycroft和Mr. Snow之间的赌约，他料想Mycroft一定能赢，他从来都会赢。那么结局只有一个，Mycroft被咬。加上Sherlock已经让吸血鬼那方知道计谋已经被识破，他们一定不会轻易让Mycroft死去。他也小小地赌了一把，禁锢Mycroft的地方一定没有医生。那么在Mycroft被咬过以后，他会需要治疗的。Molly帮助他完成了医院那部分。

Mr. Snow永远也不会知道，是自己和Mycroft一次次的亲密，帮助了Holmes兄弟传递讯息。他的那件羊绒外套，Sherlock曾在上面落泪过，也悄悄做了些Mycroft能够看懂的暗号。相同的，在那些夜夜与Mr. Snow相伴的夜晚，Mycroft也做了同样的事。他之所以让Mr. Snow每夜都留下，是因为第二天Mr. Snow一定会去会见Sherlock。他在他的身体上很多地方都做了记号，物质的，还有爱欲的。

那天吸血鬼们等了很久，直到Mr. Snow耐心耗尽。他们砸开里面的房间，发现人去楼空，Mycroft和那些医护人员在他们眼皮底下消失的干干净净。Mr. Snow怒火中烧，他决定要在这个晚上用人类的鲜血浇灌大地，必须得有人要付出代价！他们搜索了很多遍，从夜晚到白天再到夜晚。不仅连Mycroft是怎么消失的都不知道，周边本来还住着的人也都不见的毫无踪迹。

不用说这是近百年来Mr. Snow遭受的最大的屈辱，也不用说他回去是怎样大发雷霆。

很快，在夺回Mycroft之后，Sherlock领导了人类的反抗组织。Mycroft被治好了，Mr. Snow后来瞥见过他的影子一次。Holmes兄弟一旦联手就无人能敌，甚至Moriarty也加入了他们。

吸血鬼节节败退，不得不退回藏身之所。

在进入棺材休眠之后，Mr. Snow很长时间都不得入睡。他发誓他一定会回来，下一次一定要真的拧断Mycroft的脖子。

他在那个棺材里让思维虚无缥缈地游荡着，不知道外面的世界怎样了，他留下的火种是不是还保留完好。当初他明明可以用更强硬的手段完成他的目标，为什么因为一时的自大答应了Mycroft打那个赌。他真的想看Mycroft尊严扫地放样子？他见过太多的悲剧，所以他总是提起过去那些好日子，现在再没有任何悲惨的东西能让他高兴起来。Mr. Snow根本就不在意Mycroft有没有尊严，他所以为的胜券在握原本就不存在。

Mr. Snow落入了人类顶尖智慧设下的最古老的全套，比他自己还要古老，他却已经将它遗忘了。

他命令余下的吸血鬼和他一起躲藏，留下为数不少的人员进行一些任务。是时候扩大吸血鬼的人口了。地面上在十几年后一定又是一片混乱。只是Mr. Snow没想到他在反抗运动中受的伤是如此之重，一直过了很久才勉强恢复。

再次踏上月光笼罩的大地，他思考着大混乱中Mycroft Holmes会流亡去哪里。

他是否还能有机会知道任何关于Mycroft的事？

 

END

 

 

（彩蛋：Mr. Snow的发际线没Mycroft这么靠后，为了更好地扮演Mycroft他无情地牺牲了一些头发。）


End file.
